How Unfortunate
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: Just how did B react to L's presence after A died? - To: bittersweet-endings-2214 - One-shot.


As I looked out, I saw that we were approaching a large iron gate. An old building sat behind it, revealing part of it's old texture. The sky was dull, sorrowful, and hollow. I assume that it will rain in a while.

I sigh as I sulk back down on the limo seat, closing my eyes. I am nervous, I can tell you that. Not because this is my first time here in such a large amount of time, but because of one person, and that one person I am referring to is no one other than Beyond Birthday himself, B or BB for short. He always had a thing for me, and I do not know what the subject is, and I don't want to know what it was... for now.

I was soon interrupted by my thoughts once I had noticed that we have already passed through the large iron gate and parked underneath a large tree. I inhale slowly, taking my time to clear my thoughts before I exhale and nod at Quillish Wammy to open my door, which he gladly did without questioning.

As I stepped out of the limo, I glanced to the side, noticing a group of small children smiling at the sight of me. I couldn't help but smile, I loved seeing smiles plastered on their small faces, I always had. My smile soon faded away when my eyes narrowed towards a tall figure. The oldest one of the whole orphanage.

His messy black hair skimmed through the air and his pale skin matched the December snow. He was covered in a black sweater, a red and black striped scarf clung to his neck, and his black jeans were loose. The only thing that was not visible were his eyes, I took note that he had purposely placed is bangs in front of his beautiful eyes.

I sigh as I forced my legs to move. I walk towards the figure and stare at him. He does not seem to care if I am here or not at the moment. What a shame.

"...Backup." I whisper, staring at him in concern.

Without further more hesitation, he glances at me, revealing his bright red eyes. Now I know why he did not want to pay attention to me, or why he covered his eyes. He was crying now too long ago. Fresh tears stained his white skin as two more rolled down his cheek. The sight was heartbreaking. Of course I knew why he was crying.

His best friend, Alex Argot, or better known as A, had died two days ago. The cause was left at 'suicide', since his corpse had shown no sign of struggle.

B was the one who found A's corpse hanging from the rafters of Wammy's House. A pool of blood, so I heard, was found dripping from his opened wrist. I left it at A silting open his wrist before hanging himself without a second thought.

"...A is dead..." B choked out, tears rolling down his cheek rapidly.

"...I know." I said.

"A IS DEAD, L!" B shouted, sobbing helplessly in front of me. "He's dead and you don't care?" B shouted, staring at me with angered but saddened red eyes.

"..Backup, I DO care... It is just tha-"

I was cut off due to feeling a sudden pain in my face, I fell backwards and gripped my nose, taking sight of blood on the snow. MY blood. My eyes widened once I glanced at B. He had blood smeared on his right hand and some specks on his face.

He punched me.

"You DON'T care!" B choked out, gripping chunks of his black hair and shouting before collapsing to the ground.

I blink slightly before I crawl toward his shivering form.

"Backup..." said I, shaking his shoulder slightly.

"Go away! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HOPE YOU DIE FASTER!" He chokes out, weeping endlessly.

I shake my head, "B-Beyond..." I say, cupping his cheek slightly, forcing him to look back at me. "I'm sorry, I really am. I'm sorry that Aex passed away, I'm sorry. But, it was not my fault."

I could see a sudden change in the boy's eyes. It was... a sort of a shock glint.

My successor suddenly stand up and walk away. Just like that. No last words. He didn't even glance at me once.

I rub the back of my neck and shiver, "What do I do now?" I say, picking myself off the ground. I look up at the orphanage, staring into one of the windows from the fourth floor, spying a pupil grinning idiotically at my from above. I smile and wave, B used to do that. But look at him now.

My smile drops as I see B pushing the little boy from the window and closing the curtains.

How Unfortunate.

* * *

**There! Really late, sorry bittersweet-ending-2214! **

**So, while I was typing the last half of this while listening to the wonderful and talented EMILIE AUTUMN, I was always picturing this in a "Gothic Era", and L's voice was static-y as he was saying this. You get me right? Well, if you don't please look up EA's poem, "Ghost", and from there you will see how I imagined L's voice was like in this. Damn, i feel as if, I am not making any sense! xO**

**Anyways... PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
